


Landslide

by heymiickey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, pointless fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heymiickey/pseuds/heymiickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pointless swan queen fluffy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Landslide

**Author's Note:**

> Contain sexual suggestion and two woman together. Don't like? Don't read!  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

Landslide.

"You're so stubborn, Regina" you said with a laugh. You're both naked and breathing heavily. You look at her. She's so beautiful, it's almost a renaissance painting. It should be crime, you think, being that pretty.  
"Like what you're seeing?" she asks with a smirk, and you realize you're openly staring at her naked body. You blush a little making her smile grow bigger. She gives you a kiss on the cheek.  
"You are beautiful" Your amazed tone makes her eyes shine. It's not the first time you slept together. But something changed with time, you were getting more sentimental towards each other. You smile thinking in her little jealous attack last week. Now, her hands draw something in your stomach. It's so caring, so different from the first time. It's better, you think. Her touch, even though not malicious, is making things to you, and you have to control yourself to not moan to her touch. Those weird butterflies are there too. At least, for you. She is staring at nothing, probably to busy with her thoughts.  
"A peny for you thoughts?" you ask softly.  
"I like this thing we have. This chemistry." she tries to explain. One part of you froze with fear, another seems to know what is coming. "I want us to be exclusive" She opens her mouth a few times, she is trying to hide her fear, before give up to explain. You feel your eyes shine, e your smile get bigger when your brain decode what she said.  
"Like girlfriends?" you ask just to make sure you're ears are not tricking you. She's the one to blush. You think of how adorable she is embarrassed.  
"Whatever you want to call it" She is smiling. You kiss her with passion and you both know that the night is very far from over.

The End.  
heymiickey_  
3/08/2012


End file.
